


This Love

by serohtonin



Series: Fabulous Old Married Couple [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Married Couple, Reunions, Romance, Somnophilia, Young Newlyweds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:58:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5881948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serohtonin/pseuds/serohtonin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Kurt and Blaine live and love after getting back together for good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for the [Klaine Valentine’s Day Challenge](http://klainevalentines.tumblr.com) on tumblr, where there will be a song prompt for each day. The first day is [this,](http://klainevalentines.tumblr.com/post/138404017036/video-link-oh-my-love-for-the-first-time-in-my) Oh My Love by John Lennon. I’ve taken it as my own personal challenge to write a “true” drabble each day of exactly 100 words. I’m planning on making this a loosely connected series of Kurt and Blaine’s reunion and the early years of their marriage. Title taken from the Taylor Swift song of the same name.  
> Disclaimer: Taylor Swift owns the rights to the song, not me. I don’t own any of these characters and if I did, this moment might not have needed to happen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A snapshot of Kurt and Blaine’s season 6 reunion.

Kurt bursts through Blaine’s door with shaking hands and honest words, offering his heart and for once, his mind. It’s what Blaine has never stopped hoping for from the moment he left New York.

He insists that there’s no one else, sealing it with kisses to Kurt’s mouth, his cheeks, his nose, his chest and everywhere below and between. Kurt returns the sentiment, stripping his clothes away as well as his fears. With Kurt in his bed again, he basks in the glow of his present but also realizes that his forever is finally starting.

He won’t waste another second.


	2. A Work in Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine makes a special Valentine's Day dinner for Kurt and realizes that despite how far he's come, he still has a long way to go (or young marrieds being cute and having an honest conversation about their relationship). Today's prompt: ["That's Amore"](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D69O4PXzAQ5Y&t=YTU0YTU2MDAwNjNkYmQ0ZGIxYmM3ZTFhZDI1NjBkYjIwMTZiMzZlYixiRUt2elZicA%3D%3D) by Dean Martin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I failed at my own personal challenge of keeping it to 100 words but I read other lovely takes on the prompt from yesterday and I figured that I wanted to tell a more complete story today.

Blaine tosses the dough in the air while crooning _“That’s amoreee”_ rather loudly and exaggeratedly. It plops down on his fists, flour raining all over the kitchen. It’s their first Valentine’s Day in New York as a married couple and he decided to make pizza from scratch - well, mostly. He bought the dough from their favorite pizzeria down the block, along with fresh mozzarella and tomatoes from the farmer’s market for an attempt at homemade sauce.

Garlic, basil, the fresh tomatoes and a few other ingredients simmer on the stove as the store bought cheesecake chills in the refrigerator (despite promises to bake cookies twice a year, Blaine is terrible with baked goods).

Overall the meal is turning out wonderfully, save for the mess he’s making. 

He tosses the crust once more, still half-formed when flour flies in his face again. He huffs in frustration, setting the dough on the counter.

“Ugh. I really should have worn a hair net,” Blaine murmurs.

“Why? So you could mess up those beautiful curls that you recently stopped shellacking to your head?” a voice sounds from behind him.

He turns to find Kurt walking through the living room and toward him with a smirk.

“Although,” Kurt continues, stopping beside Blaine and ruffling his hair, “you might be right. It’d be more sanitary but far less cute, dear husband.”

“You’re way cuter than me and I’ve seen you rock a hairnet at the diner, so...” Blaine trails off, shrugging. “By the way I’ll never get tired of being called that.”

“Cute?”

“Well, yeah.” Blaine blushes. “But I meant husband. I still can’t believe it, Kurt. We’re husbands. We belong to each other.”

“We always did but now we have a piece of paper to prove it.”

“And soon, hopefully it'll be legal in every state of this fair union, by the way.” Blaine puffs his chest out and preens. “Which I am so thankful for.”

“I’m thankful that you took me back and that _you_ are the one slaving in the kitchen for once.” Kurt sniffs the air. “That sauce smells phenomenal, babe.”

“Well you don’t have to thank me. We finally got the timing right enough to last forever. You love me and I love you and we’re willing to grow and learn together. That’s all we need. And fresh herbs for the sauce helped.”

Kurt laughs though Blaine notices his gorgeous blue eyes watering a bit. “You’re absolutely right on all counts, Mr. Anderson-Hummel. I love you so much and I’m not letting some wet towels on the floor get in the way of that again.”

“Hey! I’ve worked on that bad habit and I’ve improved immensely since I moved back in, Mr. Hummel-Anderson.” Blaine frowns and kneads the dough some more, looking away from Kurt.

“I know. We’re a work in progress, remember?” Kurt squeezes Blaine’s hip and kisses his cheek. “I’m gonna go see if that sauce of yours tastes as good as it smells.”

“Right,” he answers in a clipped tone.

Kurt scurries across the kitchen to the stove and Blaine can’t help but feel a little perturbed that Kurt brings up the past now, reminding him of that awful fight that left him tumbling into oblivion and nearly out of Kurt’s life forever.

“Mmm, it’s great but it needs more salt, dear,” Kurt remarks from the other side of the room.

Blaine resists rolling his eyes. Of course it does. Leave it to Kurt to find something wrong with his recipe when he’s trying to be sweet. Blaine tamps down his annoyance and pounds the dough instead. Even if wet towels weren’t really about wet towels, sometimes salt is just salt. 

Kurt is at his side again in an instant. “Honey, what’s wrong? What did that dough ever do to you?”

Blaine offers a tight grin as he glances at his husband but then focuses back on the task at hand. “Nothing. Just needs more work. That’s all. Like me, apparently.”

“That’s not a bad thing, Blaine. It’s all about practice.” Kurt rubs at Blaine’s lower back. “You can’t expect perfection all the time, as much as I know you want that. There’s a learning curve with everything.”

Blaine leans into the touch, his anger melting as he picks up the dough. He swallows and meets Kurt’s gaze, full of adoration.

“Kurt, how did you know exactly what to say just now?”

“Easy. I know you. Plus one of us needs to catch up in the romantic speeches department, Mr. Fearlessly and Forever.” Kurt chuckles.

“Hey, you said yes.”

Kurt pecks him on the lips, which taste like tomatoes and home. 

“I did.” Kurt whispers against his mouth. “And I will keep saying yes for the rest of my life. Happy Valentine’s Day, sweetheart.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day.”

Kurt saunters out, leaving him alone to finish preparing the meal, but not before flicking some flour in Blaine’s face for good measure. Once the crust is tossed to a decent size, Blaine sticks it in the oven and then he tastes the sauce with a spoon.

Blaine curses and realizes that his husband is right. It does need more salt. 

He adds a pinch of the seasoning, thankful that he avoided a meaningless fight.

There will be much more time for that in the future but for now, he’s going to soak up every blissful second they have as young newlyweds, loving Kurt, taking constructive criticism a little better and hopefully not burning his pizza crust.


	3. Make You Feel my Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine has a rough day and Kurt surprises him when he needs it most. Today's prompt: [Make You Feel my Love"](http://klainevalentines.tumblr.com/post/138538940181/video-link-when-the-rain-is-blowing-in-your) by Adele.

Blaine has had the absolute worst day.

First, he overslept and woke up alone because Kurt had already gone to school. Second, the hot water had run out for his quick last-minute shower. Then his toast had burnt. After that, he had taken the wrong subway line to school and missed his first class of the day.

In his second class, his professor handed him a less than stellar evaluation on the performance of his original piece of music (since his reunion with Kurt and return to college, he decided to try his hand at a few performing arts courses just to see if that was what he still wanted). It wasn’t surprising in the least for he knew he had screwed up a few chords and key changes while he played, though he was hoping his professor wouldn’t deduct a lot of points for that. However, Blaine realizes that today isn’t his lucky day. Why he should expect anything to go well?

On top of all this, his favorite pair of loafers got ruined as he stepped off the sidewalk and right into a huge muddy puddle in the street.

Of course, the rain pours down in sheets as soon as he gets out of the subway and onto the street again. Thanks to being late and forgetting to check the weather before he left, he doesn’t have an umbrella.

He races the three blocks to his and Kurt’s apartment and trudges through the door. Then he shoves it closed with all the strength he can muster. He slams his bag onto the kitchen table, his sopping shoes making a disgusting noise as he walks until he toes them off and leaves them by the door, not bothering with throwing them away quite yet.

He just wants this day to end so he can nod off watching trashy reality television in his husband’s warm embrace.

But Blaine glances at his watch and realizes that Kurt will still be at school for at least another hour.

He peels off his wet socks with a grimace and then pads down the hallway, pausing when he hears a _drip, drip, drip_ sounding from the bathroom. He really hopes it’s not the ceiling leaking like it was a few weeks ago. One of them really needs to call the super again.

“Ugh,” he complains out loud as he walks toward the offending noise. “Today is so not my day.”

However he pauses in the bathroom doorway, his eyes widening at the sight before him. The faucet is dripping into a tub full of bubbles, where Kurt sits on the edge, fully clothed but with his sleeves rolled up, showing off his beautiful toned arms. There’s one candle flickering on top of the toilet tank, letting out the wonderful aroma of vanilla and sandalwood, and it’s surrounded by tealights that also line the top of the vanity.

Blaine blinks backs tears of relief and quietly utters, “Kurt, you’re home early.”

Somehow, Kurt hears him and looks up after testing the water with his hand. “Hey, honey. Class got cancelled so I figured I’d call it a day and head back to greet my favorite person when he came home.”

Blaine strides toward him and bends down to kiss him hello. “Hi yourself, babe. You don’t know how happy I am to see you, but um, where does the bath fit into all this?”

“Where doesn’t it fit? You, me, relaxing without any stress or any clothes. Sounds pretty perfect. There’s only one thing missing.”

“What?”

“You’re not naked yet.” Kurt smirks. 

“Well, I can amend that if you return the favor. I mean, fair is fair,” Blaine replies, pulling back to unbutton his shirt and reveal bare skin.

“You are exactly right.” Kurt bites his lip, his eyes flickering up and down Blaine’s body. “We’ve both been so busy lately. I’ve missed you.”

Once Blaine’s shirt is off, Kurt removes his own as well. Blaine grabs Kurt’s waist and kisses his mouth, hungrier than last time, heat spreading throughout Blaine’s body as their chests touch.

“I’ve missed you too,” Blaine finally says after they part, “especially after the day I’ve had.”

“You can tell me all about it after we get settled, if I don’t get too distracted by other things.”

“Hmm, and what might those other things be?”

Kurt raises an eyebrow. “My very gorgeous, very naked husband lying in my arms.”

“I see how it is. You only want me for my body.” Blaine jokes, his hands wrapping around the small of Kurt’s back.

“It certainly doesn’t hurt, baby. But seriously, we can talk if that’s what you really need.”

Blaine nods. “Other stuff later though, please?”

“Oh God, yes.”

They finish stripping out of their clothes and Kurt climbs in first. Then Blaine sits in front of him, his back to Kurt’s chest. With Kurt’s fingers ghosting along his arm and down to his hand, occasionally brushing against the cold metal of his wedding band, Blaine’s eyes slip shut and his breathing slows for the first time all day. He’s practically asleep when Kurt nudges his elbow.

“Want to tell me about your day, hon?” Kurt asks soothingly in his ear.

“Huh?” He blinks and opens his eyes. “Oh, uh, yeah. I need a new pair of shoes, for one.”

“What happened?”

He explains the disaster, along with everything else that went wrong today until he arrived home to a very pleasant surprise. 

“Not that you’re not the best part of my day all the time,” Blaine continues, “but seeing you here today with all this was absolutely wonderful. I love you so much.”

Kurt cups Blaine’s cheek and pulls him in for a kiss. “I love you too and I think I can make your day even better.”

“Mmm, I don’t see how that’s possible.”

“I’ll buy you those shoes.”

“Kurt, you can’t possibly--”

Kurt presses a finger to Blaine’s lips. “Hush. I’ll take care of it, okay? Besides Rachel and Santana still owe me. After everything you went through, I want to do something nice for you.”

“This is nice enough,” Blaine answers when Kurt snatches his finger away.

“Please, you bought me a piano when you were my houseguest. This is nothing compared to that.

“Fine,” Blaine acquiesces and beams at him. “Thank you. You’re so amazing. I knew I married you for a reason.”

“Yeah, for my wonderful fashion sense and baking skills.”

Blaine laughs. “Among other reasons, yeah.”

“Maybe I could give a demonstration of those reasons.” 

Kurt’s hands curve around Blaine’s shoulders, his blunt nails digging into Blaine’s collarbones.

Blaine moans appreciatively. “Oh, babe, you always give the best massages.”

“I know I do,” Kurt tells him proudly, squeezing Blaine’s shoulders and then circling his thumbs at the base of Blaine’s neck. “You carry all your tension here. Just breathe and feel, okay?”

“Okay. Wow, that already feels amazing.”

“You’re welcome. Now shush and let me take care of you.” He moves his hands lower, to the vertebrae in Blaine’s back and presses a kiss to Blaine’s nape.

He relaxes and lets Kurt work his magic for a few more moments before whispering, “Oh, ohhh, lower, please. I’ve been sitting almost all day, half of it at the piano after I got my terrible grade. The other half I was hunched over a guitar.”

“Right. Hence the neck tension from the latter and the tension here from the former,” Kurt explains, his deft fingers gliding down to the dimples right above Blaine’s ass.

“Unhh,” Blaine groans. “Exactly.” 

“Better?”

“Mmm, thank you again for everything.”

Kurt’s fingers continue working that spot, brushing against the top of Blaine’s crack. “My pleasure.”

He melts into it, all his blood rushing south. “Mine too.” Blaine chuckles. “I think that’s--that’s enough.”

“Say no more.” Kurt grips Blaine’s waist. “We should, um, we should get up then, as soon as you can move.”

“I like the way you think, Mister.” 

Once Kurt slides his hands out from where they are, Blaine leans back into Kurt’s arms for a moment, his ass grazing Kurt’s cock, now slightly at attention.

“Apparently, other parts of me do too, Blaine. Your massage may have had its own personal benefits.”

Blaine turns toward him. “It’s okay. I know you didn’t do it for that reason but it’s certainly helpful because you can show me just how much you missed me.”

“Oh, yeah?”

“Mhmm.” Blaine grins, sneaking a kiss to Kurt’s cheek.

Eventually they get out of the tub and into the bedroom, Kurt’s hands offering Blaine relief of a very different kind.

Maybe this day wasn’t so bad after all.


	4. P.S. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite how far they've come, Kurt and Blaine still need to work on forgiveness. Today's prompt: ["P.S. I Love You"](http://klainevalentines.tumblr.com/post/138601623050/video-link-as-i-write-this-letter-send-my-love) by The Beatles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains angst and mentions their past breakups but I promise there is a happy ending.

Kurt and Blaine rarely ever went to bed angry with each other, not since that awful night of their first breakup. Neither of them wanted to relive that loneliness and heartache again.

But it had been three long nights and they hadn’t spoken about anything other than who would bring the trash to the curb this week.

They had their first major blowout as a married couple the other night and it had been one of the roughest arguments in the history of their relationship.

It started innocently enough, about Blaine not washing the dishes that had piled up in the sink and then somehow quickly escalated into, _“You never have time for anything than school, do you, Blaine? We agreed we’d take turns with chores. I can’t do everything.”_

_Blaine figured Kurt snapped at him because he was under a lot of stress with school and work so he tried to soothe Kurt with an apology but it was no use._

_“Please. You can’t just go back on what we agreed, Blaine.”_

_Blaine rolled his eyes. “If we’re talking about going back on agreements, you’ve acted way more egregiously in that department. Unless I remember incorrectly that time you said we shouldn’t be married and you let me just walk out of your life.”_

_Kurt’s face fell and he stood silent for a moment before gazing at Blaine.“Whoa. You forgave me for that. I--I wasn’t ready and I made a mistake.”_

_“Well, that’s the reason I’ve been so busy with school,” Blaine quickly fired back, too angry to think about his words before he spoke. “I have to work twice as hard to catch up to where I want to be. Sorry if I don’t do the dishes in a timely manner.”_

_“So it’s my fault that you didn’t do what you’re supposed to do?” Kurt crossed his arms. “You could have gotten back here sooner if you didn’t accept failure and head back to Ohio with your tail between your legs. You know what they say about those who can’t do. They teach.”_

_Blaine swallowed, tears forming even through his boiling rage. Kurt has always been his biggest supporter and in turn, Blaine has supported him but to hear Kurt’s true feelings spilled out like this was as if Kurt tore his heart out and left him bleeding on the floor._

_“I--I had no other choice.” Blaine’s chin quivered. “But I’m glad to know that you have such faith in me. Thanks.”_

_Blaine stormed out of the room and into their bedroom, stripping off his clothes and crawling under the covers. He ignored Kurt’s pleas for forgiveness and it was the first night that he fell asleep alone since their marriage began. He figured now the honeymoon period was definitely over._

The second night Blaine had arrived home so late that Kurt was already asleep. Blaine thought about waking Kurt up but Kurt had screwed up more than he did this time; it was his responsibility to apologize.

So Blaine laid in bed beside him, the small distance between them feeling like miles. 

The third night Blaine returned to the apartment first and even stayed up late waiting for Kurt but between studying all day and Kurt working the night shift, he passed out before they could even talk.

Blaine sighs awake on the third morning, patting the bed next to him.

Kurt is already gone.

Blaine shaves, showers, dresses and makes his breakfast. While his bagel toasts, he pours the coffee left over in the still-warm pot that Kurt must have made before he went out for the day. 

He goes to get the milk from the refrigerator and stops when he notices a bright green note posted on the front:

_Blaine,_

_I’m so sorry that I hurt you the other night. As you know, when I’m attacked my first instinct is to hit right back and I knew what would inflict the most damage on you. It’s taken a lot for you and for us to get back to where we were. I guess I took that for granted. Let’s not ever go this long without talking again. Please. We can discuss this more when I get home._

_Kurt_

_P.S. I love you. Don’t ever forget that._

Now tears of a different kind well up in his eyes. He knows he was wrong to take Kurt’s worst moment and throw in it his face, which he will apologize for, but he’s glad that Kurt reached out and didn’t wait for him to do it. This only shows how much better Kurt can communicate his needs since their last breakup.

He checks the time on his phone, realizing that Kurt is in class, and texts, _Thank you for the note. I’m sorry too. Love you. <3_

Blaine eats his breakfast and drinks his coffee. After he washes his plate and mug, he picks up his bag, preparing to head out the door when his phone beeps. There’s a message from Kurt, a simple smiley emoji.

They will have a real honest conversation later about what they both said but for now Kurt’s small gestures are enough. They can move on and love each other again, not without any more fights but with the capacity and maturity to forgive. That’s all that Blaine could ever hope for. 


	5. Father Knows Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Kurt is still reeling from his argument with Blaine, he gets some much-needed advice from a trusted source. References events from [yesterday's](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5881948/chapters/13606273) drabble. Today's prompt: ["I Just Called to Say I Love You"](http://klainevalentines.tumblr.com/post/138663710594/video-link-no-new-years-day-to-celebrate-no) by Stevie Wonder.

Kurt looks up from the page of dialogue he has to memorize by tomorrow when the “Single Ladies” ringtone plays.

He smiles, realizing it’s his dad.

He gladly picks up on the second ring, homework set aside.

“Hey. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

_“I can’t call to see how my favorite kid is doin’?”_

“Of course you can but you don’t usually call until Sunday. It’s Wednesday. Is something wrong?”

_“Nah, I’m fine. I just called to catch up, tell you I love you. I might be workin’ this weekend and I had time now. So what’s goin’ on with you? How’s Blaine?”_

“We’re alright.” 

He sighs, remembering the huge fight they had a few nights ago. Kurt basically implied that Blaine would never be successful, which wasn’t true at all and he only said it because Blaine had jabbed at him about their last breakup. They resolved the argument but not until three days later. Blaine ignored him the first night and Kurt feared that he committed an unforgivable act once more. It shook him to his core so he brings it up to his dad.

“I mean we had our first major fight since the wedding but we’re good now.”

_“Oh, so why are you tellin’ me about this?”_

“Because it was my fault. I nagged about the dishes and somehow, it evolved into us cutting each other at our deepest points. Is every fight going to be like that, Dad?”

_“Well, it’s a fight. It ain’t gonna be sunshine and roses. You’re an adult. No matter the outcome you get through it. The important thing is you don’t keep score. I’d be more worried if you two never had a tiff or two, to be honest, especially after bein’ together so long.”_

“But what if I say something stupid and I lose him?”

_“Kid, that boy has been crazy for you the whole time I’ve known him, even when you said he was just your friend. He looks at you like you’ve hung the sun, the moon and the stars. I’m sure he’d forgive you. You think I would have married you guys if I didn’t believe that he’d love you the rest of his life?”_

“But it’s not him I’m worried about, Dad.”

_“Do you love him?”_

“Of course I do.”

_“You want to be with him until you’re old and gray?”_

“Yes!”

_“Then you got nothing to worry about. You’re a fighter, kid. But you got a lot of love in your heart, too. If you want him to stay, you won’t screw it up. These things have a way of workin’ out.”_

Kurt swallows back his emotions, thinking of all the stops, starts, and misunderstandings he’s had with Blaine since he’s known him. Against all odds, they’re happy and building a life together in the city of their dreams. His dad is probably right.

“Thanks, Dad. That means a lot.”

 _“Don’t mention it.”_ He pauses and Kurt can picture him casually shrugging. _“It’s nothin’. Just ask Blaine about that last thing I said.”_

“What are you talking about?”

_“It’s his story to tell. I--I gotta go. My buddy needs help with his transmission. Talk you to soon, alright?”_

“Sure.” He answers, his eyebrows drawing together in confusion. He makes a mental note to ask his husband what his dad means.

_“Bye. Love you. Say hi to my best son-in-law.”_

“I will.” Kurt chuckles. “Love you too, Dad. Bye.”

He can breathe better with his dad’s encouraging sentiment ringing through his head.

_These things have a way of workin’ out._

Love isn’t all he and Blaine need but with proper communication, they’ll make it this time, hopefully forever. 


	6. Forever and Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine and Kurt celebrate their first anniversary in a special way. Today's prompt: ["Mirrors"](http://klainevalentines.tumblr.com/post/138724909741/video-link-arent-you-somethin-to-admire) by Justin Timberlake.

“Happy Anniversary, Mr. Hummel-Anderson.”

Blaine gazes down at his husband, who’s lying underneath him in bed, fully clothed in his pajamas.

“Happy Anniversary, Mr. Anderson-Hummel.” Kurt smiles sweetly. “I can’t believe it’s been a year since we got married.”

“Me neither.” 

Blaine kisses him on the mouth, his heart swelling with so much love for the man below him. 

“I can’t believe it’s legally valid across the entire country now,” Blaine adds when he pulls back.

“I can. We celebrated the entire night if you remember. I’m sure the neighbors remember too.” Kurt smirks wickedly, that hot summer night returning to his mind. 

“Yeah. We didn’t even sleep, exactly like tonight will be. Or we can get a head start on that now.” Blaine mouths at the edge of Kurt’s jaw, right underneath his ear. 

“Oh, ohh, I--I’m not opposed to that.”

Blaine’s lips sweep down his neck, stopping at the scar near Kurt’s collarbone and sucking with the perfect amount of pressure like always. 

Kurt squeezes Blaine’s hips and rises up to meet him, the heat in his groin already building. Suddenly the thin layer of their clothing between them feels like too much. Somehow reading him so well, Blaine’s fingers creep under his shirt, the cool metal of his wedding band brushing against the warm skin of Kurt’s stomach.

Kurt gently pushes at Blaine until he sits up enough for Kurt to slip his shirt off. Blaine looks down at him, eyes shining with adoration that Kurt still hasn’t quite grown accustomed to and sometimes doesn’t think he deserves.

Blaine strokes Kurt’s cheek with his left hand, where his ring sits. “Kurt, you’re so beautiful. I love you so much. Every day, I’m thankful that we found each other and that we’re going to be together forever, just like we planned. Well, maybe not quite like we planned but we’re here and that’s what matters. So I--I want to make a proposal to you.”

“Oh yeah?” Kurt chuckles, one of his thumbs stroking up and down Blaine’s hipbone. “I thought we were done with proposals.”

“Not quite. I want to do this before I forget and we get lost in other celebrations.”

“Naked celebrations?”

“Exactly.” Blaine swallows, his honey eyes flickering across Kurt’s frame. “But, um, instead of getting off track again, I was going to suggest renewing our vows. Right here, right now.”

Kurt blinks in surprise, once again caught off-guard by his husband’s romantic gesture. There isn’t any spectacle surrounding it, no huge bouquet of roses or elaborate musical numbers. None of their friends and family are present; it’s simply the both of them making promises to each other, which is all Kurt really needs. Although he enjoys Blaine’s penchant for theatrics, he loves these private little moments just as much.

“Oh, okay,” Kurt finally answers, in awe as he witnesses how much more gorgeous Blaine looks when he’s blissfully enamored. “That is a wonderful proposal. Your best one yet.”

Blaine mocks a frown. “I think my original one was pretty amazing, babe.”

“I guess you’re right,” Kurt teases. “So do you have another speech ready or are we using the same vows as before?”

“I figured we’d make our own, using what we’ve learned this past year.” Blaine takes Kurt’s hand, holding it tightly.

“I love that idea, honey. I figure you have something prepared already?”

“Yeah, sort of.” Blaine blushes and then continues. “So over the past year, I have only grown to love you more if that’s even possible. Living with you again is a blessing that I may have taken advantage of at times but I don’t want to anymore. I promise to listen to you, to always do the dishes when you ask, and to show you how amazing you are each and every single day. You have been in my heart since the moment we met and I can’t imagine spending the rest of this life and every other one with anyone else. I love you and I can’t wait to share many more milestones with you, Kurt Hummel-Anderson. My husband, my friend, my lover, my life. Forever and always.”

Kurt’s eyes water and he takes a deep breath, contemplating all Blaine has confessed. He feels exactly the same and intends to show that to his husband so he grabs Blaine’s face, kissing him deeply and flipping him so he’s on top. He strips Blaine of his shirt and stares at him in wonder, so lucky that he gets to call this man his for as long as they live and maybe even longer, if Blaine’s suggestion that reincarnation exists is a reality.

Kurt sits up, straddling Blaine’s thighs as he begins to speak. “I love you so much, Blaine, and maybe there were times I’ve lost sight of that but you’re the only one I’ve ever wanted. I’m not going to let my insecurities get in the way of that again and I promise to be honest with you about how I’m feeling, whether positive or negative. I won’t shut you out anymore because I want to keep you by my side. I’m not going to say that you’re my other half but you are a part of me. You complement me so perfectly that it terrifies me sometimes. I’m not the same without you and I, too, want to share every milestone that life offers us. My husband, my friend, my lover, my life. Forever and always.”

Blaine flashes him a beaming grin, very much like the first time he laid eyes on his future husband. “I really love this new tradition, sweetheart.”

“And I love you for coming up with it, honey. You’re the best husband ever.”

“No, you are. I think I have an even better idea.”

“Yeah?”

“Mhmm.” Blaine licks his lips. “You get over here and we can finally start celebrating.”

“Sounds good to me.”

Kurt dives back in for another kiss, sealing his promises and spilling all of his heart into it. If this is what the rest of his life will be like, he’s so glad it’s already started. 


	7. Some New Fashion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt assists Blaine in trying something new. Today's prompt: ["Just the Way You Are"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HaA3YZ6QdJU) by Billy Joel. Title taken from a lyric in that song.

“Oh my God, what happened to your head?” Kurt yells across their bedroom as he walks in from the bathroom.

Blaine still looks at himself in the mirror and sees Kurt in the reflection behind him.

“I thought I’d tackle living without hair gel again. You don’t like it?” He frowns.

Kurt’s reflection grows larger as he comes closer, his hands clutching Blaine’s hips. “Because every other time was a success? Honey, you can’t just go cold turkey on the hair products. You have to replace the gel with something else or use less of it. And if this is to please me, it’s not working.”

“It’s not. I--I wanted to try something new. New school, new attitude.”

“And a new hairstyle.”

“Exactly.” Blaine glances over at him with a smile. “Do you have any suggestions?”

Kurt spins Blaine to face him. “You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting for you to say that. I have an idea to take this frizzy mess and make something lovely out of it. I mean, you don’t have to change if you don’t want to. You’re incredibly gorgeous the way you are, when this looks like sexy bedhead and isn’t teased up to high heaven.” Kurt cards through Blaine’s curls.

Blaine preens a little at Kurt’s compliment despite how it’s couched in slight insults. “You think my bedhead is sexy?”

“Of course I do, especially when it’s from me pulling it.” Kurt winks. “Everything about you is sexy, my dear. So that is what we will showcase with your luscious locks. Refined bedhead will be the goal. Step into my office.”

Kurt drags him by the hand to the bathroom vanity and opens up the medicine cabinet behind the mirror on the wall, full of hair and face products.

“Kurt, where’s the actual medicine?” He briefly wonders.

“I moved all of it to the drawers down below the sink last week, silly.” Kurt shakes his head. “God, it’s like you don’t notice anything.”

“Um, sorry?”

“It’s okay. One of us has to be the more organized one. Anyway, I’m sure I have something in here.” Kurt waves his finger across the products, scanning all the labels. Then he stops on a small bottle and pulls it out. “Ah! Here we go. Let the magic begin.”

Blaine’s heart races as he watches Kurt squeeze some of the product into his palm and rub it between his fingers. He trusts Kurt and he wants to try something new but the lack of control over his own appearance is more than a little unnerving.

Kurt looks at him through the mirror with a gentle smile. “Relax. It’ll be great, baby. I promise. Have I ever steered you wrong in the realm of self-care? Remember when I taught you how to moisturize?”

Blaine takes a breath, instantly more calm when he meets Kurt’s gaze. “Yeah, you’re right.”

“Now close your eyes.” 

He does as Kurt tells him, inhaling and exhaling as slowly as he can. After about five minutes, Kurt taps his shoulder.

“You can open them, Blaine.”

He breathes out once more and looks in the mirror, Kurt grinning proudly behind him.

“What do you think?” Kurt asks.

Blaine studies his own reflection, including fluffy hair with body, like his early prep school days when he lead the Warblers and didn’t devastate his curls with gel. It’s not quite how he imagined Kurt would style it but it’s beautiful.

“I--I love it, baby,” Blaine answers. “I didn’t think it could look like this again. I’ve only managed to do it this way a few times and that was around the time we met.”

“I remember. That was my inspiration,” Kurt remarks as he closes the cabinet and then leans over to wash his hands. “I preferred that much more than the overgelled look.”

“All these years I could have looked like this if I just asked for your help?”

“Yup.” Kurt stands up, gripping Blaine’s shoulders. “But you never did. I didn’t want to push you, especially after that prom disaster. Besides your hair did have a certain cuteness back in the day.”

“Oh yeah?” Blaine turns to look at him and Kurt lets go of him.

“Mhmm.” Kurt pecks him on the mouth. “It suited you. But this is nice too. More city chic.”

“Well you would know. You’ve always been more hip than me.”

“Not true. You have a style all your own, Blaine. That’s one of the things I love about you. You’re classic, I’m trendy. We balance each other out.”

“Thanks. I guess you could say that we never go out of style.”

“When we go crashing down, we come back every time?” Kurt raises an eyebrow playfully.

“Sorry I’ve been blasting Taylor Swift’s new album every morning. It’s just so good. I can’t stop. I mean, _‘Welcome to New York It’s been waiting for you?’_ It’s perfect.”

“You do know that one of the songs on there is about Katy Perry, right?”

Blaine grimaces. “That’s only a rumor. Don’t ruin it for me, Kurt.” 

“You can like them both, Blaine.” Kurt laughs. “You should go before you’re late to class.”

“Right. Thank you so much, babe. You’re amazing.” Blaine kisses him goodbye and turns to leave.

Kurt smacks his ass as he goes.

“And thanks for the moral dilemma of Katy vs. Taylor,” Blaine calls to him, grabbing his bag from the bed and running back down the hallway.

Kurt rolls his eyes and yells, “It’s their drama, not yours. Don’t let it get to you.”

“Fine, but it’s your fault.”

“Whatever, dear. Just get out of here.” 

“Wait.” Blaine stops in the bathroom doorway, where Kurt is standing. “Love you.”

“Love you too.” Kurt kisses his cheek.

“We’re continuing this tonight though. I take my female pop stars seriously,” Blaine tells him before bouncing out the door.

“I know you do,” he hears Kurt reply. “I bet you'll have a list compiled later.”

Blaine chuckles, a spring in his step as he heads out. He’s glad his husband is willing to help him, whether it involves hair or music, and doesn’t force him into changing unless he knows Blaine is on board.

He loves Kurt and supports him in the same fashion. No matter what superficial changes lie ahead, they’ll always have each other. 


	8. Know You Better Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Kurt and Blaine reflect on the early days of their relationship, Blaine makes a not-so-secret confession. Today's prompt: ["Everything Has Changed"](http://klainevalentines.tumblr.com/post/138851793326/video-link-all-i-knew-this-morning-when-i-woke) by Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran. Title taken from a lyric in the aforementioned song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a minor reference to [yesterday's](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5881948/chapters/13664857) drabble. I'm not sure of canon Blaine's feelings on the subject mentioned at the beginning of today's fic but this is my admittedly biased interpretation. Of course I don't own any of the fictional characters, real people, or the rights to any of the songs mentioned herein.

Kurt sighs in frustration and rolls his eyes, holding a pillow over his ears as Blaine blasts Taylor Swift from the bathroom for the fourth morning in a row.

 _“Losing him was blue like I’ve never known, missing him was dark grey all alone...”_ he hears Blaine sing along. 

Kurt tosses in bed but it’s no use.

 _“But loving him was red!”_ Blaine shouts. 

After they discussed Taylor Swift’s supposed drama with Blaine’s beloved Katy Perry, he made peace with loving them both in different ways. Kurt kindly asked him to stop playing 1989 on repeat after that and Blaine smiled in agreement.

Apparently he’s moved backwards in her catalog to her prior album and is now stuck on it. He roams throughout the apartment, playing almost every song until suddenly there’s silence. Though he’s thankful, Kurt wonders if Blaine is okay so he trudges out of bed and rubs his eyes, only to find Blaine in the kitchen at the stove.

“Baby, is everything alright?” Kurt asks, stopping right next to his husband.

Blaine turns to face him, a tear streaking his cheek. “Oh, um, yeah. Never better. I, uh, I was hoping you’d come out here.”

Kurt thumbs at Blaine’s cheek. “Why? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I promise.” Blaine grins through watery eyes. “I just love you a lot and I was hoping that you’d dance with me.”

“Of course,” Kurt answers, confusion still nagging at him as the hand with Blaine’s wedding ring on it takes his naked one. 

Blaine grabs his phone with his free hand and hits play. Then he puts the phone down, curves his hand around Kurt’s waist and begins to sing along once more, this time in Kurt’s ear.

_[ “All I knew ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w1oM3kQpXRo) this morning when I woke, is I know something now, know something now, I didn’t before....” _

He continues on to the chorus and stops when Ed Sheeran’s voice rings out. Blaine nestles his chin against the crook of Kurt’s shoulder and makes a quiet confession.

“I never really listened to this song until now but it reminds me of the day I first saw you. I wasn’t sure of much except that your eyes captivated me and I had to know you.”

Kurt has heard some variant of these words several times over the last few years but it never fails to give him pause, especially when Blaine describes their first meeting. He knew he had been instantly smitten from that moment but to hear Blaine tell him that he might have felt something similar always makes his heart quicken. He remembers Blaine’s bright golden eyes, blinding smile, and his warm hand taking Kurt’s clammy one. Hope bloomed in his chest for the first time in his life as they ran down the corridor still clasping hands. Kurt knew that even if nothing happened between them that this boy would somehow be important.

But Blaine had become so much more than that; he had given Blaine his heart and Blaine offered his in return. They became each other’s first and last loves, already sharing so much joy, heartbreak, and sorrow in their nearly five year history. One simple choice started all of this and Kurt can’t help feeling thankful as Blaine’s hand tightens around his waist in the present day.

 _“Your eyes look like coming home,”_ Blaine sings on the second chorus while Kurt feels tears threatening.

 _“All I know is a simple name,”_ Kurt returns, his voice shaking.

Blaine pulls back to look at him and sings the next line, _“Everything has changed.”_

They gently sway together as the chorus melts into the bridge. Then Kurt recalls another moment when Blaine had approached him over a bejeweled casket, full of nerves and passion, finally spilling out his love. Kurt realized it wasn’t all in his mind and that Blaine had been and always would be the one.

They had grown to know each other’s hearts, minds, and bodies much better since then. Everything really has changed in the most beautiful and amazing ways.

The song ends but now tears flow down Kurt’s face.

“I see what you mean,” Kurt says, his vision ironically blurring, though he can discern Blaine wiping at his cheeks. “I love you, sweetheart. Always.”

“I love you too. I never stopped and I never will, Kurt.”

With his heart overflowing and his mind flooded with memories of stolen kisses in prep school uniforms, Kurt suddenly understands why Blaine has been playing this album on repeat.

Kurt lets out a watery laugh and a curse as he lets go of Blaine’s hand.

“What?” Blaine frowns.

“I can’t yell at you for playing this album anymore. I should have grown wise to your tricks by now, Anderson-Hummel.”

“Well, I hope to always surprise you, Hummel-Anderson.” Blaine beams at him. “Besides, you can’t yell at the man who’s making your breakfast.”

“Can I yell at the man who still outnumbers me in romantic speeches?”

“You agreed to marry me. That’s the most romantic gesture of them all, better than any silly speech.”

“Fair enough.” Kurt kisses him slow and deep, pouring all of his affection into it. “You agreed to marry me, too.”

“Yeah and I’m so glad I did.” Blaine pulls away only to kiss the corner of Kurt’s mouth. “We’re incredibly lucky to have found each other and I could never let you slip away.”

“I couldn’t either because you make a mean French toast.”

“Oh yeah? Is that why?”

“Mhmm. Now get moving, Mister.” 

Kurt pinches Blaine’s ass.

“Ooh!” Blaine exclaims. “Just tell me one thing first.”

“Does this mean I can move on to the rest of Taylor’s albums?”

Kurt glares at him. “Absolutely not. Not yet anyway. We can enjoy this one a little longer.”

Blaine nods, unlocking his phone and hitting the back button until he reaches “Everything Has Changed” again. 

This time, they duet; Blaine sings Taylor’s part and Kurt sings Ed’s part perfectly in sync with the song and with each other as Blaine cooks and Kurt makes coffee. 

Kurt looks over at his husband, remembering that sweet and bumbling boy he used to be in those early days. His profile is still just as striking as it was then, perhaps even more so and oh, how Kurt appreciates that chiseled jaw and the bit of scruff growing there. 

However he also treasures the innocent experiences they shared: the coffee dates where they nervously held hands across the table at the Lima Bean, the dance parties in each other’s rooms, and when even talking about sex felt like a big deal. Their relationship has changed so much since then but it’s enduring and it’s all theirs, forever.


	9. Only Fools Rush In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine and Kurt discuss the wedding they could have had. Today's prompt: ["Can't Help Falling in Love"]() by Elvis. Title taken from a lyric in that song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There's some past breakup angst and a brief mention of sexual situations.

_“But it has to be perfect!”_ The curvy woman on the television yells at the saleswoman offering her wedding dresses to try on. _“This just won’t do!”_

Blaine is curled under Kurt’s arm while they’re settled on the couch watching “Say Yes to the Dress.”

Kurt’s fingers stroke Blaine’s shoulder as Blaine shovels popcorn in his mouth.

“Hey, babe?” Kurt asks. “Aren’t you glad we didn’t have to deal with drama like this?”

“No, instead we got ambushed by Brittany and Sue, our biggest ‘fans.’” Blaine puts the last word in air quotes, answering his husband after he swallows. “We had to decide to go along with it on the fly. It was a bit rushed.”

“Well, in a way, yes, but we just wanted to be married and that’s what we got. We didn’t have any pressure about whether we should have the mini cheesecakes or the mini quiche or who should sit where. Plus all our family was already there and my dad married us. It was pretty magical.”

“It was.” Blaine pulls back and grins at him. “I know not being in control of the situation drives you nuts though and we had just gotten back together. And you were so unsure the last time--”

“No, I was always sure. You were the only thing I was always sure of.” Kurt fixes him with a confident stare. “I really didn’t need all the rest. We talked about this.”

Kurt remembers the chat they had the morning of the wedding between lazy kisses and sloppy blowjobs. He realized that being with Blaine was more important than planning the perfect wedding, even if he knew he would only get married once. He also vowed to communicate his fears and not to let them get in the way of their relationship. Blaine agreed to do the same. This is what drove Kurt later that day to dive in headfirst and agree to marrying Blaine, though none of the accoutrements were ideal. Crazily enough, he only needed Blaine as his, once and for all. Everything else didn’t matter.

“I know and I loved the way it worked out, Kurt. We have each other for the rest of our lives.” Blaine takes Kurt’s free hand, intertwining their fingers. Then he kisses Kurt’s wedding band and looks up at him. “But if you had to do it again, your way, _our_ way, wouldn’t you change anything? Just humor me, hon.”

Kurt shrugs, playing along with his husband, if only for fun. “Alright. Well, hypothetically speaking, I might have changed some things. For one, I wouldn’t have had it in a barn, as country chic as I tried to decorate it. And although I love Santana, I would not have gotten married next to her. I know you would have wanted to pick your best person and have an actual wedding party.”

Blaine nods. “Mhmm. I planned a lot of stuff before we, um, before we broke up.” He looks away and coughs. 

Kurt comforts him with a squeeze of his hand in sympathy. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. We’re good now and we’ve learned so much.” Blaine squeezes Kurt’s hand in return. “Anyway, it would have been Sam. Mike and my brother would be groomsmen. Since I’ve been on good terms with Cooper lately, I would have loved for him to be a part of it. Who’d be in yours?”

“You’d have to make sure he didn’t pull focus from you though.” Kurt laughs. “Rachel or Mercedes would be my best person. Elliot and Santana would be in my party for sure. What about Tina and Artie?”

“We’d have to draw the line somewhere. We’d need to have guests, too. They can’t all be standing beside us.”

“I suppose you’re right. What would be your dream venue?”

Blaine pauses and swallows. “Well, in a fantasy world, it would be Dalton. It’s where we met and fell in love and it’s where I proposed. You’d walk down the staircase because I know how you like to make an entrance. I’d be waiting for you at the bottom and we’d walk into the room where we had our first kiss, this time surrounded by family and friends. Then your dad could marry us, like he did in real life. We’d promise our lives to each other and have the reception in the courtyard, weather permitting. Then we’d honeymoon in the Hamptons or Martha’s Vineyard and we’d come back here, home.”

Kurt reflects on Blaine’s vision for a moment, remembering how perfect their engagement and the ensuing party had been. It’d be a little redundant to get married there but it would also be quite a storybook ending to their chapter in Ohio before they resumed their life in New York.

“That--Blaine, that sounds beautiful.” 

“I thought about it a lot when I was there, before you came back. When I started teaching the new crop of Warblers, I felt like Dalton was mine again but you were always kind of there, y’ know? Ever since I met you, it had become our place.”

“It _was_ our place and it would have been lovely to marry you there, sweetheart, with all the sunlight pouring through that dome and with all our history. Why didn’t you say something sooner?”

Blaine pouts. “It’s too depressing to even think of now that it’s burned to the ground. It’s like a dream that died before I could realize it.”

“I know what would make you feel better.”

“Your dream may have perished in the fire but you still have me. And we have three more episodes full of bridezillas to watch.”

“I’d say that’s a pretty sweet deal.” Blaine beams again and kisses his husband. “That’s all I need. My real dream is right next to me.”

His wedding may have been hastened to some degree and it wasn’t how they originally planned but Kurt has to agree with his husband. In the end, he has Blaine beside him for the rest of his life and he couldn’t be any happier. 


	10. 'Til We're Seventy and Beyond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine is haunted by their past. Today's prompt: ["Thinking Out Loud"](http://klainevalentines.tumblr.com/post/138984837559/video-link-when-your-legs-dont-work-like-they) by Ed Sheeran. Title inspired by a lyric from the song.

Blaine sits on a park bench feeding the birds but he looks down at his hands and notices they’re wrinkled.

He glances back up toward the walkway to find a woman pushing a baby in a stroller while a young girl skips beside her. Then there’s a man racing after his dog. Next he sees an aged man who looks a lot like Kurt, walking hand-in-hand with someone else. Blaine calls after him but Kurt just strolls by as if he hadn’t heard.

Then he wakes up in a cold sweat with Kurt lying on his side, facing away from him. 

Blaine can feel his hands trembling, residual effects from the dream still haunting him as he reaches out for Kurt. He wraps an arm around Kurt’s middle, warm and solid under Blaine’s touch. He doesn’t want to wake his husband, instead he’s thankful enough that his dream, or nightmare rather, wasn’t real. He’s had similar ones but that was before they got back together. They disappeared for a while once he married Kurt and slept in bed with him every night so he wonders why they’re returning now.

He just hopes they aren’t back for good.

\----

The next night, Blaine is younger, closer to his current age, standing on a darkened subway. He sees a man with chestnut hair turned away from him. Blaine yells to him like the last time but he’s about half a car away, too far for the man to hear him. There’s no one else around so the stops roll by. Blaine runs toward the man but the man just grows further away, the car seemingly never ending.

He screams Kurt’s name and shoots up in bed.

A hand grabs his wrist. 

Blaine startles, only to realize that it’s Kurt, his eyebrows drawing together in worry.

“Babe, are you alright?”

Blaine breathes out in relief. “You--You’re here.”

“‘Course I am. Why wouldn’t I be? You sure you’re fine?” Kurt asks, rubbing Blaine’s upper back with his free hand. 

“Yeah.” He smiles. “I’m just really glad to be next to you.”

Kurt grins his adorable teeth-showing grin as he does when he’s genuinely happy. “I’m glad to be next to you too, sweetheart.” 

“I love you so much.”

“I love you too. You want to talk about it?”

“Nope. I’m alright. Just go back to sleep, okay?”

“‘Kay.” Kurt yawns, pulling Blaine into his arms. “Promise me that you’ll tell me if something’s really wrong.”

“I will,” he swears, anxiety still coursing through him as he curls into Kurt’s embrace.

He falls into a fitful sleep and doesn’t mention any of his worries until the third night.

\----

Blaine has the same dream as the first night, except Kurt looks right at him, or rather through him, like he isn’t even there.

He wakes up, frozen in his spot.

Kurt spins to face him but doesn’t open his eyes. “You okay, hon?”

He grasps Kurt’s hand and asks him, “Will you help me feed the pigeons at the park when we’re seventy?”

Kurt’s eyes fly open. “What the hell kind of dream did you have?”

Blaine takes a deep breath and decides to settle on the truth. “You keep passing me by, whether I’m sitting outside feeding birds as an old man or I’m chasing you down the subway as a twenty-something. I try to find you but it’s like you don’t even see me or hear me. I always end up alone and--and you’re gone. I know it’s not real but it’s terrifying. I--I used to have them after we broke off the engagement and I thought my brain was telling me that I was better off without you. If we never met, if I never took your hand and ran down that hallway, maybe I wouldn’t have been in so much pain. I don’t know why the dreams suddenly came back.”

Kurt squeezes Blaine’s hand tightly and brings him in closer, a practiced move of comfort. Blaine responds by nestling into Kurt’s chest, listening to his beating heart.

After a few moments, Kurt strokes Blaine’s hair and reassures him, “I’m not leaving you ever again and I could never pass you by. I stopped you on that staircase because I could never ignore you. You smiled at me, you shook my hand and I’ve fallen harder for you every day since then, even when our stupid decisions pulled us apart. I will love you at every age, Blaine Anderson-Hummel, until we’re senile and the kids have to put us in a home.”

Blaine’s heart soars at the sentiment and hopes this will ease his subconscious into silence. He tilts his head up at Kurt. “You’re so amazing.”

Kurt shrugs with one shoulder. “I know.”

“The kids, huh?”

Since they reunited, they’ve been so busy enjoying each other that they haven’t discussed anything about their future beyond continuing their education and living in New York. Therefore Blaine is a little surprised to hear Kurt so casually mention it.

“Mhmm. We’re having at least two, if that’s okay with you,” Kurt responds.

“We can, um, we can talk about that when we’re both more awake,” Blaine says, considering the idea and figuring they should table it for a later date. “We have so much time and I--I’m sorry I could even think of regretting you.”

“We do. Don’t you ever forget that. By the way I’m sorry that my dream self is such a jerk, baby. Guess I could apologize?”

One of Kurt’s hands cups Blaine’s cheek and their mouths meet sweetly. 

“Better?” Kurt asks.

“Mmm. I think I might need more convincing.”

They spend half the night trading kisses until their lips are too tired and Blaine is satisfied that Kurt will never let him go again. No matter what dreams he has, he knows Kurt will love him through it for the rest of their lives. 


	11. The Way You Turn Me On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine makes a stunning confession regarding the ghosts of Valentine's Day past. Today's prompt: [Chances Are](http://klainevalentines.tumblr.com/post/139046770697/video-link-chances-are-cause-i-wear-that-silly) by Johnny Mathis. Title taken from a lyric in the song "Teenage Dream" by Katy Perry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is PG-13/light R for sexual situations/discussions about sex.

Blaine carefully swings the apartment door open, juggling his spoils from the cafe down the street, a tray with two cups of coffee, along with a bag full of pastries and a container of half a cheesecake.

“Honey, I’m home. I brought coffee and breakfast,” Blaine calls to him, setting all his items on the counter gingerly.

Kurt pads down the hallway a few moments later, still in his boxers but now in an undershirt, just as beautiful as when Blaine left him naked in their bed.

“Oh? You know my coffee order?” Kurt jokes after he gets to the kitchen and kisses Blaine hello.

“‘Course I do, dummy,” Blaine counters and hands him his cup. “How could I forget? I brought your favorite for dessert later too.”

“I love you so much.” He takes a sip and then kisses Blaine again. “Is it you?”

“Mmm, maybe.” Blaine smiles, glancing down at Kurt’s lips and remembering their round of lazy orgasms this morning. “I meant I got you some cheesecake. Only half because I know how it sits in the fridge and you’d sneak off to eat the whole thing in the middle of the night. Plus it’s covered in fudge.”

He moans very much like earlier as he peeks at the counter. “You’re the best husband ever. Oh, it’s almost Valentine’s Day. Did you get those Cupid cookies?”

“Like they used to have at the Lima Bean? Yeah, I remembered. They’re not quite the same but I figured it’s sort of in the same vein. I tried.” Blaine shrugs. “Better than our very first Valentine’s.”

“You mean the one where I thought you were in love with me and you serenaded another guy? We were just friends. I forgave you a long time ago. This morning alone more than made up for that, sweetheart.”

Blaine picks up his coffee to take a sip and then puts it back down. “I was in love with you. I just didn’t know it yet. It was terrifying to even think of that prospect but after the day that you told me you had feelings, I thought about you a lot.”

Kurt’s eyebrows shoot up and he nearly drops his coffee. “Really? You never told me that.”

“You didn’t see the way I looked at you after you said you tried to watch pornos? I had to control myself from jumping you right there.”

“Why haven’t we talked about this again?” Kurt places his coffee on the table behind him where it’s safe from a possible accident.

Blaine blushes despite all they’ve done since then and reminds himself of reality by grabbing Kurt’s sides. “I, um, I didn’t know what your boundaries were yet and I didn’t want to freak you out. I wasn’t too sure about what I wanted either. All I knew was that you were special and I didn’t want to mess it up. If I was going to be with you, you had to be wooed first.”

Kurt drapes his arms over Blaine’s shoulders. “Wooed, huh? I was already a goner by then. It wouldn’t have taken much.”

“Maybe but I wanted to be a gentleman about it, Kurt. You deserved more than a fumbling make out session from your inexperienced best friend.”

“Ever the romantic, my dear. I think you made the right decision by the way because if I do recall, you insulted me earlier in the same conversation. You told me I wasn’t sexy and it kind of hurt. Add that to the embarrassment of talking about sex with you, the guy I had a not-so-secret thing for.”

“Kurt, you were downright adorable. Sexy too. You just didn’t know how to show it yet. Maybe I pushed you too hard, given my ulterior motives of wanting to win Regionals and my conflicting feelings for you.”

Kurt rests his forehead against Blaine’s. “God, my inner teenage boy is having a wet dream over this brand new information. Then he’d probably feel guilty after.”

“Would he feel less guilty if he knew I’d become your husband and we’d have lots and lots of dirty sex?”

“Oh no, he’d probably masturbate thinking about it and then not tell you. He’s a gentleman, too.”

Blaine laughs against Kurt’s lips. “My how far we’ve come.”

“Terrible choice of words but you’re right. We did eventually get to the fumbling makeout stage.”

Blaine hands slowly move across the small of Kurt’s back and down to his ass. “And much more.”

Kurt hums his approval. “Much, much more.”

Blaine peppers Kurt’s jaw with kisses, their breakfast, dessert, and awkward early days mostly forgotten. 

“Blaine?”

“Hmm?”

“I’m ready now.”

“Good,” Blaine murmurs into Kurt’s skin.

Somewhere, Blaine’s inner adolescent is having a wet dream too, knowing he gets to have this man’s heart as well as his body. It still overwhelms him sometimes but he’s glad that he knows every inch of Kurt, inside and out. As for right now, he plans to appreciate the more physical aspects without any question or worry if he’s doing it right. They fit together so wonderfully that there’s no need for it. Besides, Kurt’s grunts of pleasure and their sticky sheets will tell him enough. Their past selves may be rejoicing but their current selves are in a much better position.

Blaine grins at his husband, who’s sweaty, naked and daring him for round two.

Yeah, this is definitely a much better position.


	12. I Don't Want to Fall Asleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt tries to pleasure Blaine but things don't go quite as planned. Today's prompt: ["I Don't Want to Miss a Thing"](http://klainevalentines.tumblr.com/post/139107411886/video-link-i-could-stay-awake-just-to-hear-you) by Aerosmith. Title taken from a lyric in that song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I raised the fic rating here for sexual situations. Also there's talk of somnophilia and a brief reference to [Day 10](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5881948/chapters/13721050) so there's light angst.

Blaine collapses into bed after a long challenging day but he sighs, realizing that Kurt isn’t next to him. Then he remembers that Kurt’s shift at the diner ran late because they were short staffed again. Though he admires Kurt’s work ethic, he just wants to snuggle with his husband and maybe steal a few kisses before he drifts off.

He curls up on his side and lays his head on Kurt’s pillow, inhaling his cologne and shampoo _(their_ shampoo). It’s only been about ten hours since they last saw each other; they’ve been apart for much longer but still, Blaine misses him.

He picks up his phone and scrolls through Facebook until he’s bored of catching up on who bought a new puppy (a classmate he just met), who’s complaining about their job (Rachel), who’s posting a hilarious meme (Sam), and who’s added five new selfies (Rachel again). He sets his phone down with a huff and flops onto his back, waiting for Kurt.

His eyelids flutter closed but he forces himself to stay awake, hoping Kurt will arrive soon. He tosses and turns, finally settling away from Kurt’s side of the bed. He thinks of his to-do list for tomorrow: pay rent, go to class, work on a presentation for school, buy groceries, and wash the dishes that are piling up again. He thinks he might even be forgetting something but he’s not sure what. Merely reciting the list in his head makes him long for sleep and he can’t help nodding off, if only for a little while.

Some time later, there are soft footsteps creeping into their room and a nudge to Blaine’s shoulder.

“Babe? Baby I’m home,” Kurt murmurs in his ear and then brushes his lips against Blaine’s cheek.

“Wha’? ‘M awake.”

“You most certainly were not, honey. You were snoring, even when I came in to get stuff for my shower.”

Blaine blinks. “You got home and didn’t wake me?”

Kurt pets Blaine’s hair. “You looked so peaceful and comfortable that I couldn’t disrupt you. Besides, it’s only been about a week since your nightmares disappeared. You just got back on a normal sleeping schedule. Well, normal for a college student with an active sex life.”

His brain is still a bit foggy but he vaguely recalls what Kurt means about the dreams; they all involved losing Kurt in some way. However once they talked about it and Blaine talked to the therapist he started seeing in the city, the dreams slowly faded away and he’s okay again. That’s not what he want to discuss now though.

“Mmm, sex,” Blaine mumbles, his eyes falling shut again as he hears the sheets rustle beside him and feels a dip in the bed. “C’mere.” He tucks his head into Kurt’s bare chest and sniffs, catching the fresh, clean scent of his body wash. “You smell so good. Missed you.”

Kurt kisses the top of Blaine’s head. “I missed you too, sweetheart.”

He fights off sleep again, his husband warm and alive next to him. “You’re here.”

“Yeah.” Kurt laughs. “We’ve established that.”

Blaine’s legs tangle with Kurt’s, a shot of arousal stirring him awake as his groin connects with Kurt’s hip. “We should celebrate.”

“We should go to sleep. Blaine, I’m beat.”

“Too beat for a little relaxation time with your husband?” Blaine asks, lifting his head up enough to kiss the spot on Kurt’s neck that drives him wild.

“Oh, ohh, you play dirty,” Kurt groans. “I just took a shower, babe.”

“So?” Blaine pulls Kurt on top of him. “Never stopped either of us before.”

“You--you’re right, but you were sleeping five minutes ago.” Kurt cups his cheek. “You sure you’re gonna last?”

“You’re all I need to last, I promise.” 

Blaine smiles at him and Kurt smiles in return before diving in for a kiss. Blaine’s hands sweep across the small of Kurt’s back, bringing him impossibly closer. Kurt’s fingers trail down the front of Blaine’s shirt to the hem, his thumbs ghosting over the warm skin of Blaine’s stomach.

Blaine moans in response and lets Kurt strip him of his shirt. Kurt traces a path up Blaine’s chest, teasing his nipples until they peak. Blaine rises up to the touch and has to kiss him again so he does, albeit lazily. Kurt drags his mouth across Blaine’s jaw and down his chest.

“Unhh, Kurt,” Blaine grunts, threading his fingers in Kurt’s hair.

His husband gazes up at him, his blue eyes dark and electric, sending shocks through Blaine.

“You gonna make it?” Kurt wonders.

“‘Course. When have I not?”

Kurt raises an eyebrow, challenging him. “When you were drunk, the night of Rachel’s Broadway debut.”

Blaine blushes. “Just do it.”

“So encouraging and hopeful.” Kurt chuckles, slipping Blaine’s boxers down. 

Blaine’s eyelids flicker as Kurt nuzzles at his thighs, his muscles relaxing at the sensation. That’s his last memory until his eyes open in shock and the familiar feeling of an orgasm courses through him.

He raises his head in time to see Kurt’s mouth sliding off the tip of his cock with a wet popping sound. Kurt grins at him and then wipes his lips with the back of his hand.

Blaine tries for a reassuring grin but he falters.

Kurt frowns and smacks the outside of Blaine’s thigh. “Oh my God! You fell asleep.”

“No I didn’t.”

“Yes you totally did. I told you that you would!”

“Oh shit. I’m so sorry, honey. I--I thought I would be fine once you started kissing me and then you went down on me. It felt amazing so I thought--”

“You stayed awake? Obviously parts of you did. I tried pinching you and I got nothing but I figured you were really into it. It wasn’t until you jolted up and came down my throat that I realized you passed out.” Kurt sighs, tucking Blaine into his boxers despite the annoyance in his voice.

“I’m a jerk, babe. Let me make it up to you.”

Blaine reaches for him but Kurt’s already on his side of the bed.

“It’s okay. You were exhausted. I shouldn’t have pushed you. It’s late,” Kurt reasons, turning away from him. 

Then there’s a long, awful silence as Blaine’s arm wraps around Kurt’s middle and Blaine thinks Kurt might have fallen asleep, angry with him.

But then Kurt guffaws wildly, his whole body shaking. “I can’t believe,” Kurt manages through laughter, “you fell asleep but still woke up and finished. That’s a first we can cross off the list.”

Blaine breathes out in relief and kisses Kurt’s shoulder. “I guess so. I can’t believe it either. It gives new meaning to the phrase ‘wet dream.’ Did it bother you that much?”

“Mmm, a little but I’m kind of impressed that it even happened. It’s sort of hot that I can do that to you.”

“So you were into it?”

“Maybe it deserves further exploration at a later date.” Kurt hums.

“Noted. Glad we could try something new after so long.”

“Well it was by accident, honey, but I suppose I agree,” Kurt giggles. 

“Yeah. Can you promise me something?”

“Next time, make sure I stay awake because I don’t want to miss anything like that again.”

“Promise.”

\----

Blaine stays awake the next time but Kurt passes out before either of them reach their release.

He dresses Kurt and covers the sheet over both of them, cuddling next to him.

He supposes they’re even now. 


	13. Believe the Very Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Kurt thinks the worst, Blaine reminds him what's really important. Today's prompt: ["Can You Feel the Love Tonight?"](http://klainevalentines.tumblr.com/post/139166712966/video-link-theres-a-calm-surrender-to-the-rush) by Elton John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are mentions of past breakup angst and brief references to assault.

Kurt slams the door to the apartment shut and is met with the sight of a large bouquet of red and yellow roses on the kitchen counter. He inhales the fragrant and lovely scent deeply but squints in confusion, wondering why they’re there while awful flashbacks of the past return.

He can’t help thinking of another time that Blaine had sent him flowers, when he had screwed up and wanted forgiveness. Now that they’ve been back together and married for a few months, they had had disagreements but not anything that had to be resolved like this. Blaine is a romantic so there’s probably no reason for Kurt to worry. Still, Blaine is nowhere to be found and dread twists in Kurt’s gut. 

He glances down to the floor, dark red rose petals scattered in a path leading to their bedroom. Kurt follows it and hears gentle humming but he can’t identify the tune. He stops in the doorway and finds the source of the sound: Blaine, who’s showering even more rose petals onto their bed.

Kurt clears his throat, announcing his presence.

Blaine pauses and looks up with a gentle grin. “Oh, hey. You’re home early. Is this too cliché? I just wanted to make tonight special.”

“That depends.” Kurt levels him with a stare.

“On what?”

“On what you did.”

“What are you talking about?”

“There are roses on the table. Are they apology roses? ‘Cause if that’s the case, we both know it’s better if you tell me what you did.”

Blaine frowns, dropping the rest of the rose petals onto the bed in a pile unceremoniously. “I didn’t do anything. Did you read the note?”

Kurt shakes his head. “What did it say?”

“It said ‘I love you. Happy Date Night! XOXOXO, Blaine.’ It’s Friday. Did you forget?”

Kurt thinks for a second and then he remembers what Blaine means: every other Friday since they returned to New York, they agreed to have bi-monthly dates where they could check in with each other and discuss any issues they may have had. “Oh! Oh my God. Baby, I’m so sorry.”

“I was about to start making dinner but I wanted to prepare some other things first. Flowers don’t always have to mean that I did something wrong,” Blaine snaps.

Kurt carefully steps closer. “They usually do. I don’t remember you ever giving me flowers just because.”

“How about because I love you? And yes I have, on our very first date for one. I showed up at your door with a dozen red roses and you were so nervous that when you got the vase out, you almost dropped it.”

Kurt recalls the memory, his heart fluttering. “Oh, right.”

“Yeah, and our first Valentine’s Day as a couple. I stole flowers and a centerpiece from Sugar’s party because I didn’t have time to get you anything.”

“Because your eye had healed only a few days before that,” Kurt says quietly.

“From defending you, so before you accuse me of anything I didn’t do and remember all the terrible things I did, remember that there are some good things too.”

Blaine crosses his arms before sitting down on the bed in a huff.

Kurt settles down next to him, resting his hand on Blaine’s knee. “I know that. I--I do but sometimes my brain goes to this irrational place and I think the worst. Because the worst has happened before and despite how far we’ve come, something could go wrong. Everything has been so good lately, it’s like I’m still wondering if we’re going to be okay.”

Blaine looks down, his eyes flickering to Kurt’s wedding band. Then he takes Kurt’s hand and presses it to his chest. Kurt feels Blaine’s heart racing.

“Every time you’re near me, this is how I feel, Kurt, even now. Whether it’s anxiety while I’m watching you lay in a hospital bed unconscious, anger from you yelling at me for something stupid, or--or every time you lean in to kiss me. Or when you smile at me, or--or when you agreed to be my husband. The feeling that overwhelms all of these is love. If we could make it through all that’s happened and we can forgive each other for it, we will be okay. As long as we communicate like this and remember the love, you have no reason to worry.”

“My heart knows that but my head always doesn’t,” Kurt says honestly. “I promise to talk to you before I jump to conclusions again, okay?”

Blaine nods solemnly. “Good. I’m sorry I attacked you, babe.”

“And I’m sorry again for ruining your romantic gestures.”

Blaine grabs the hand on his chest and slides it down to his lap. “Well, it’s not completely ruined. We hashed out our grievances and now that the communication part is out of the way, we can focus on other things.” 

“Like what?”

Blaine slowly runs his hand along the outside of Kurt’s thigh and then trails his fingers back down, circling Kurt’s knee. He leans in, his bright honey eyes zeroing in on Kurt’s lips before he exhales hotly and murmurs, “A delicious, sexy, wonderful meal and a Disney movie marathon.”

Then Blaine pulls back abruptly with a wicked grin on his face.

Kurt grins in return. “Right. Of course.”

“So I’m gonna go get started on the former and you can pick whatever films you want for the latter.”

Blaine pats Kurt’s knee before pecking him on the mouth quickly. Then he jumps up and heads down the hallway.

“Because rose petals on the bed totally means we’re cuddling and watching The Lion King and all our other favorites tonight,” Kurt calls after him. 

“Who said we were actually going to watch them?” Blaine yells while Kurt hears the click of a stove burner turning on.

“Well played, dear husband. Well played.”

Kurt walks back toward the kitchen and stops at the large bouquet yet again. He reminds himself that not every action that Blaine shows toward him has to mean forgiveness. Sometimes it can mean love. As he watches Blaine chop up garlic and move it to the screaming hot pan, his heart fills with nothing but appreciation for their newfound ability to talk about their problems and not swallow them down. Now that they have that and their love, nothing can stop them.


	14. Happily Ever After, After All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While reflecting on all their endings, Blaine and Kurt experience a new beginning. Today's prompt: ["Everything"](http://klainevalentines.tumblr.com/post/139226000466/video-link-youre-a-falling-star-youre-the-get) by Michael Buble. Takes place a couple of months after [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5881948/chapters/13556113%22) (Chapter 1) but before every other chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are mentions of past breakup angst/Blangst, self-loathing and a minor reference to depression. See the end for more notes!

Blaine hauls the last of the very heavy boxes into their kitchen.

 _Their_ kitchen. It’s their place again, together, not just Kurt’s. Blaine has left Ohio, where he sought refuge after his breakup with Kurt, and finally has moved back to New York, where he belongs.

He looks around, remembering the last time he was here, hastily throwing whatever he could into his suitcase and a tiny carry on bag, barely seeing anything through his tears. He left so much behind: heartbreak, his future and most importantly, Kurt. 

He had broken down to his lowest point back then, feeling like a complete and utter failure. But he had rebuilt himself and somehow, after a long, strange journey, he rebuilt his relationship with Kurt, who has become his husband.

 _His husband._ He can’t forget all the pain they caused each other here over the years but with his renewed commitment to Kurt he can create more positive memories. His heart blooms with hope as tears slip down his face.

Arms wrap tightly around his middle from behind and there’s a featherlight brush of lips to the back of his neck.

“Welcome home, Mr. Anderson-Hummel,” Kurt murmurs in his ear. 

“It’s--it’s so good to be back, Mr. Hummel-Anderson.” Blaine turns in Kurt’s embrace. “I--I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Kurt studies his expression and frowns. “You alright, sweetheart?”

Blaine clears his throat. “Yeah, um, yeah. Never better. I can’t wait to start my life with you here, Kurt.”

Kurt smiles, drying Blaine’s cheeks with his thumbs. “I can’t wait either. I know maybe we should have moved or something because this place is filled with so many ghosts but the lease isn’t up for a while. Besides I couldn’t bring myself to leave it, even when everyone else did.”

“It’s okay. It must have been difficult here being by yourself.”

“I managed. I fell apart but I grew and I realized that I couldn’t go it alone. I messed up and I needed you. I’m sorry that we lost so much time together, Blaine. You’re my everything and I should’ve told you that sooner.” Now Kurt’s bright blue eyes spill over.

“You told me as much at the wedding and you’re telling me now. We’re married, Kurt. You’re my husband. Let’s not waste any more time dwelling on the past. We should start our future.”

Blaine pulls him in for a kiss, the wetness from Kurt’s face brushing against Blaine’s skin. It’s nothing like their reunion kiss or even their first honeymoon kiss the night of their wedding. There’s no heat behind it, only love and the knowledge that they can spend the rest of forever doing this. 

They’ve been through some difficult times and Blaine has no doubt that there will be more but they have each other and they can see it through.

“That’s a great idea,” Kurt whispers against his lips before dragging him off to their bedroom.

He’ll try not to look back anymore, only ahead to the life they’re going to create together. If the way Kurt looks at him like he’s a treasure is any indication, he knows it’s going to be beautiful. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had so much fun with this challenge that I may leave this open as a verse to write more stories in. I won't add chapters to this, but rather create a new story and make it part of a series. There are so many topics that I barely touched on that could definitely be further explored. If anyone has suggestions as to what they'd like to see more of, please let me know here or on [tumblr!](http://somethingdarrenish.tumblr.com/) Whether you've read only this chapter, a few others, or every single one, thank you! Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
